Emotion
by Please Tell Me
Summary: Okay, so he was curious, so what? Didn't mean he wanted to go through THIS. Though, it was awesome when he was little, not so much NOW.


**Author Note: Before you read this, beware of three things: OOCness, little kid fluffiness, and a nosebleed. Enjoy! :D**

He had just been resting like Professor Gido had instructed him. He drank his orange juice, ate his fruit, sat through the obviously too long speeches held, and never complained. So why was he being tortured with this unknown feeling?

He looked up to the ceiling, expecting some sort of note or SOMETHING there. This was torture, he couldn't stand it. Just being around her made him feel like he was going to melt.

Not that he'd ever admit that. Just, when she had to sit next to him in the lunch room, he could feel himself stuttering, trying to find words. He was far too clumsy at this point.

Suddenly he heard a knocking above his head, and turned around to see the bluenette banging with a fist, face pressed against the pane. He rolled off his bed and opened the window quickly so that Eve could crawl in undetected.

"Ishita!"

"Blade."

She looked at him with intensity for a second before smiling. "Did you hear? We're going someplace... someplace..."

Blade sighed, watching the small girl tick off fingers on her hand before looking up at him. "Eve, we're going to presentation night, it's this friday."

"Yeah!" She waved a hand above her head and he smacked it. Dignified at least. "We're being protested!"

"Presented," He corrected her, placing his head in his hand, "proffesor Gido told me that me and you are going to be shown off in front of the Triple Six Commitee."

"Really Ishita? I can't wait! But..."

She trailed off, looking at the floor, a blush spreading across her face.

He feld the urge to tell her that he wasn't named Ishita and that his name was really Blade, but, he wanted to see what she was talking about first.

"I'm not going with you and Proffesor Gido."

"What do you mean Eve?"

She began squirming, like she had to pee. Like the one day that she had showed that dance when they has been playing outside and she didn't want the fun to end.

"Well, I'm being provicted with the other professor."

"Presented," He managed to say, looking at Eve. He had never actually learned the names of any of the other Proffesors, their was too many, and they were always scurrying around, busy.

"Yeah, on top of that we have to dress female!"

"Formal?"

She shrugged, looking distantly out the window. He looked too, thinking. He wondered if there was something more to Eve that was just missing. Sure, he knew that her memory skills were still developing, but, he wondered if she was actually really smart, and then one day, it'll all just fall on her.

"Ishita?"

"Yes Eve?"

She looks at him with moon eyes for a second.

"Somebody's coming, I got to go back to my room." And like that, she pulls Blade into a fast hug and tumbles out the window, breaking at least half a mile.

"Blade!"

"Ah, yes sir, sir sir?"

Gido coughed, staring at Blade. "Blade, is there something you need to tell me? You realize that if you are feeling any uncomfortableness, or emotions you do not understand, I need to help you and observe."

"Well, Proffesor Gido..." He trailed off, looking at where Eve had managed a quick escape.

"Is this about Eve? Do not worry about her, she will be your eventual wife!"

"What?"

"Er... nothing. Nothing at all Blade, why don't we both carry on with our lives like that last sentence was all gobblygook?"

"Uh, sure Proffesor Gido."

"Good."

**OoOoOoO**

The next week passed torturously slow for Blade. He has been forbidden from seeing Eve until the presentation, something about perserving the good nature of the young two.

By the time somebody had gotten there to release him, he was bored out of his mind, trying to figure out how to play one sided chess.

The proffesor handed him a white shirt, button up, black pants, and a black jacket, before turning around. Blade took that as the fact that he has to dress in that.

Quickly, he undressed, before pulling the pants up, and slipping the shirt over his flat stomach. He buttoned the last few that weren't and turned to the proffesor. "S-sir?"

"Yes, Blade?"

He slips on the jacket, now looking at the tall man. "Why do I have these emotions?"

"What emotions? The only thing you are supposed to feel is pain, happiness, and slight love for Eve, there is nothing else that concerns you."

"But what is _love,_ exactly sir?"

"It's an emotion. Remember that next time when your trying to kill yourself." And with that, he walked off, Blade watching, the tie stuck in his hand.

**OoOoOoO**

"As you can see, both are extremely flexible, yesterday Eve ran twice around the building before needing a drink of water. Both of there needless fragments are still evolving of course, however, should in due course, show."

"I see." One of the Triple Six Commitee stood, revealing a purple blouse- woman. "What about the emotion levels?"

Proffesor Gido laid a hand on both Eve and Blade, looking hard at the woman. "There both perfectly fine in that department. Both have stabilized and it won't be long before we can run the ceremony."

"Why not run it now? While we are all here, we don't want you cutting any corners of course."

Blade felt the grip of Professor Gido tighten, before turning him roughly to the side, so that he was facing Eve. Eve, of course, was dressed in dark purple, a black chocker around her neck, confused as he was.

Suddenly he felt somebody from the commitee pulling at his wrist, before it rested onto Eve's elbow. Then, another person curled their fingers together. Just then, he felt a warmth spread throughout his body and he looked up where one of the commitee members held both him and Eve together, their hands glowing red.

"Ah, human contact?"

"Of course," The commitee member spat at the one of the proffesors, returning to there spot at the desk. "You may run it now."

"Run what?" Eve asked suddenly, trying to pull her fingers from Blade's. It stuck face and she fell, her hands still intwined with his. "Is it a party game? Because it's not very fun."

"Bit on the dull side, isn't she?"

"Just run the stupid thing! For crying out loud!"

There was a second before Gido pulled up a chair and sat next to both of the children. He cleared his throat before pulling both of them closer to him. "Listen- both of you, what is going to happen is a marriage ceremony. Do you understand what that is?"

Eve nodded excitedly, while Blade shook his head.

"Er... okay. Blade, a marriage ceremony is where two people are bonded for life, and are... oh, special to each other. As in, once your bonded you can't find another 'partner' for life, there yours."

"So... I'm marrying Eve?"

"Correct."

Blade thought it over. It wouldn't be that hard, and it's not like he could object- not that he would, he did have that strange feeling about her- and it's not like he'd find somebody this fun and intresting ever again.

"Okay, we're ready."

**OoOoOoO**

_Three years later, before Yamada comes._

"Old man, why can't you do this yourself?" Complained Blade, hoisting the large box from the shelf. He was sure he was going to die, this was absolutely boring. All he did was sort through all those dumb pictures!

"Quiet Blade, I'm looking for a paticular photo, and I need your and Eve's help to find it."

"Whatever," he huffed, carrying the box to the table where he dropped it in front of the smiling Eve, who tore into it viciously.

"What picture is it again proffesor Gido?"

Gido scratches his now balding head before answering Eve. "The picture that was taken when you and Blade were married."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY INFORM ME OF THIS!" Blade shouted suddenly. He looked as Eve continued to sort through the box as if nothing had been revealed. He passed out, bleeding heavily from the nose.

"Really Blade, I say, we must find this picture, it will be useful later on!"

**Author Note: Hate? Love? What, comment, rate, favorite, and LOVE! By the way, I took in figuration that if Blade managed to look like an eight year old after being only a few weeks old, he could manage to look 25 in four years. Agree?**

~**Miki**


End file.
